Rosado: Amartelado
by ChichaApaza
Summary: *THIS IS A MULTIFANDOM CROSSOVER, TLM, TENG and POTC* Chicha is married and a year later, Jack returns with an infant in tow. Chicha can't turn him or the child away and ends up making Jack a permanent fixture in her life, much to Pacha's dismay.
1. Promise Me

Pacha looked up at the path from Cuzco, frowning. Someone riding on horseback was coming towards the village. He looked again, now being able to make out the figure on the horse.  
Jack Sparrow.  
He glared, his chest puffing out as she marched up to the home, slamming the door open.  
"You have a visitor," he grumbled, grabbing one of the warm empanadas from the tray on the table. Chicha looked up from her baking, wiping her hands on her apron.  
"A visitor? Who?" She turned to see that Pacha was gone. She rolled her eyes, tying her previously long and loose hair back in a bun. She heard a knock on the doorway, who entering but Jack.

"Jack!" she cried, dropping the bowl she had in her hand, flying over to him. She went to hug him but noticed he had a small bundle in his arms.  
"Aye luv," he said, grinning, "An I brought you a little weddin gift." He set the bundle gently in her arms, and to her surprise, the bundle began to move and whimper. She pulled back the blanket to reveal a pretty tiny face nestled comfortably in the blanket.

"Jack..." she breathed, stroking the tiny face, "Oh she is beautiful. Is she yours?" She looked up at him, hoping against hope that he had somehow ended up with the child by chance.  
"Yes. Err- No. Well, I found 'er on a beach, just cryin and wailin away," he said smiling down at her, "So I thought to meself, 'I know a woman who is well versed in all things of a matronly nature.' So I picked 'er up and brought 'er 'ere." Chicha stroked her face, cooing gently at the girl as her eyes opened wide, looking about.  
"Her name?" she asked, not even looking up.  
"Ariel," he replied, grinning. He had hoped that she would take in the girl and love her.  
"Ariel, " Chicha repeated, taking the baby into her bedroom, making a makeshift crib from blankets and pillows and setting her inside, "And you want me and Pacha to raise her?"  
"Well, no," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, I want me an you to raise 'er."  
"Jack..." she began, "I can't- I'm married..."  
"I know that," he replied, his voice carrying a bitter edge, "But I want to be 'er father. And you to be 'er mother. " Chicha nodded.  
"I suppose we can try that," she said, trying to keep her feelings in check.

She was elated to see him here, his presence comforting and warm...she felt like she had just walked into the sun after a year in winter. She rushed forward, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you," she whispered, "But thank you for writing me."  
"Of course, luv," he said, smiling down at her, "I told you I wouldn't just forget about you. I'm 'opin one of these days I get a letter back informin me that you'll be joinin me."  
She shook her head, turning away from him.  
"You know that day may never come, don't you?" she asked, kneeling down picking up the shattered bowl from the floor. He knelt down with her, grasping her fingers gently with his own.  
"Can you blame a man for 'opin?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss her lips. She quickly turned her head to the side, the kiss landing on her cheek.

"Jack please..." she pleaded, "Don't...not when you'll be leaving again. My heart can't take it." He looked down, picking up a few pieces of the shattered pottery in his own hands, silent.  
"I don't want to leave you," he responded quietly, "I didn't want to leave you before either. I 'ad to."  
"I know," she said, her voice waterlogged, "I just can't do this. I'm married, Jack."  
"You 'ave no idea 'ow many times I've 'eard that," he joked.

"I love her," Chicha said suddenly, looking him in the eye, "But you have to visit her. When she's a bit older, take her with you on your ship. Let her see the ocean. Let her see the world," she paused, leaning forward, "Promise me."  
"I promise," he said, his voice serious, "I 'ad already intended upon it. An per'aps 'er mother would care to accompany 'er."  
"We'll see." He smiled, standing and pulling her to her feet.  
"Thank you luv," he said, holding her close, "Just consider it."


	2. Safe Harbor

"Mummy," Ariel asked, looking up from her breakfast, "Is Daddy coming to visit soon?" Chicha smiled fondly at her, patting her head.  
"The letter said that he would visit as soon as he possibly could," she said, sitting down next to her.  
"Mummy," she asked, her voice pleading, "Read me the letter? One more time?"  
"You'd better tuck that lip in, missy," she teased, unfolding the parchment, "Or a condor will come by and poop right on it." Ariel immediately sucked her lip back in, grinning.

"Dearest Ariel and Chicha," she read, imitating Jack's accent for Ariel, "The gov'ner 'as kept me busy these past few months. Ariel, I'm sorry I missed your sixth birthday, I 'ope you 'ad a wonderful day wit your mother. I'll be visiting as soon as I possibly can. I love you both very much." She looked over at Ariel, grinning.  
"Satisfied?" she asked, poking the girl's nose.  
"Yes Mummy!" Ariel replied, hoping down out of her seat and heading for the door.  
"Be careful out there, I'll be out in a bit!" she called after her, clearing the table off. As soon as she knew no one was around, she extracted the letter once more.

_"Chicha, don't read the next part to Ariel.  
I miss you, love. Have you made your decision to come with me this time? I'll never stop asking. You are entirely too far from my arms. I regret that day more than I regret most anything else in my life. Give Ariel plenty of extra kisses from 'er father."_

She smiled, tucking the letter back in her dress. She had not made a decision, but he knew how to make her wish she would. She cleared of the table, washing the dishes and daydreaming about the day that'd she'd sail away with Ariel on a ship. She dried off her hands, heading outside to play with Ariel. She was sitting in the water trough, splashing and giggling to her hearts content. She smiled to herself, picking up a bucket of water that was next to the trough. She snuck up on Ariel, lifting the bucket high.

"Surprise!" she yelled, dumping the water over Ariel's head, laughing. Aril let out a loud squeal followed by excited giggles as she pushed her hair out of her face.  
"Mummy!" she giggled, splashing at her, "You messed up my big adventure!" Chicha folded her arms, bending down close to her daughter's level.  
"Oh really? And what were you playing?"  
"Mermaid!" she said, bouncing in the water, "I was playin pirates but I like mermaids more!" Chicha chuckled, kissing her wet nose.  
"You are a perfect mermaid!" she said, starting to stand. Before she could blink, though, she landed in the water, soaked from head to toe. Ariel giggled and clapped as Chicha laughed, shaking her wet hair.  
"Did you do that?" she asked, grabbing Ariel by the waist and dropping her in her lap, tickling her, "You goose! Now I'm all wet!"  
"Not me!" she giggled, pointing, "Daddy!" Chicha looked up to see Jack grinning down at her. Ariel reached out, bouncing on her mother's lap.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she giggled, hugging him tightly when he lifted her wet wiggling form in his arms.  
" 'Appy birthday, luv," he said, kissing her cheek and setting her down. Now I got you a gift. But, you 'ave to find it." He pulled a map out of his pocket, handing it to her, "Use the map to find the present up 'ere around the 'ouse." Ariel squealed, looking over the map excitedly. It was wonderfully simple, just enough to keep her busy for a bit and delight her. She excitedly ran off, leaving Jack and Chicha alone.

"Where's Pacha?" he asked, holding out a hand to help her up. She grasped it, her clothes heavy from the water and pulled herself up.  
"He's got important business in Cuzco," she said, shrugging, "He's not here much anymore. Not since Ariel was old enough to know he isn't her father." Jack shrugged, kissing her forehead.  
"That'd fine wit me," he said, smirking, "I don't particularly 'old the man in much affection. Not seein 'im makes me life easier." She shook her head, shaking her arms.  
"You're soaked to the bone, luv," he said, putting his jacket around her shoulders, "Go inside an change an I'll stay 'ere wit Ariel."  
She followed his advice, going inside and changing quickly. She came to the door, pausing and smiling as Jack chased Ariel around the yard, both of them laughing. He finally caught Ariel and held her down, tickling her as she squealed and tried to wriggle away. Chicha ran over, flopping down on Jack's back and pulling his fingers away from their intended prey.  
"Run away, Ariel!" she yelled as Jack turned on her. Ariel jumped to her feet, running and hiding behind a barrel.

"No fair," Jack said, mock pouting, "Two on one."  
"Considering your luck, those odds should be quite favorable!" she teased, kissing his cheek. He stood, her still draped over his back.  
"Jack! Put me down!" she exclaimed, trying to escape his hold. He smirked, looking down at Ariel.  
"Wot d'you think?" he asked, "Should I let 'er down?"  
"Let Mummy down!" she said, bouncing up and down. Jack shrugged, walking indoors.  
"She told you to put me down!" Chicha yelled, still trying to escape his grip.  
"And?"  
"And so, put me down!"  
"Aright then!" he said, dumping her unceremoniously off his back and onto the bed. She sat up quickly, grinning as he laid down on the bed next to her.

"I 'ave a question for you," he said, She nodded, signaling for him to go ahead and ask.  
"You've never asked me to stay," he said, "Why?" Chicha ran her fingers over the blanket on the bed, shrugging.  
"If I asked you to stay," she said quietly, "You wouldn't be you anymore. You need to be free, but you need a safe harbor. A place of rest. And I don't mind being that for you. Besides, how could I ask you to stay? I'm married." He nodded, his expression remaining the same.  
"You could leave 'im," he prodded, his voice gentle.  
"No," she said quietly, shaking her head, "Sail your seas; find your treasure, have your adventures. I'll be here, always. "

Ariel ran into the room, interrupting the serious tension.  
"Mummy! Look what Daddy brought me!" She exclaimed, holding up a small toy ship, "Now I have a ship to sing to when I play mermaid!"  
"It's lovely, dear," she said, patting her head. Jack picked the girl up onto his lap, telling her another story from one of his exploits. Well, a child friendly version of his exploits. Chicha smiled, listening as he regaled his tales to a riveted Ariel, thinking to herself about what Jack had asked.

She didn't ask him to stay because she knew he wouldn't. He'd run away unless it was his choice- his idea. She couldn't cage him. He wouldn't be Jack any more.


	3. Like My Own

_Dear Jack, _  
_ How would you feel about some siblings for Ariel? I know, this is sudden...but you know that I'm married. What else am I supposed to do? If you haven't gathered...I'm pregnant. Well, by the time you usually receive these letters, I may already have had the child. I still love you, you know you are the man that holds my heart. Don't be angry with me._

sighed, patting her now well-rounded tummy, thinking. She had to be honest, she was less than thrilled that the child inside her was not Jack's, but she couldn't help but feel the glow of excitement of having her first child. Ariel was fast asleep, completely worn out after a hard day's play. She walked over, bending down to kiss her gently on the head. After a bit of a struggle, she straightened up, walking over to the window.  
_Please, Jack...try to understand,_ she prayed, _Please see how hard this is for me as well as you._

"So, how is my beautiful pregnant wife?" Pacha asked, coming over and hugging her tightly. She froze up from the contact, becoming stiff as a board.  
"Fine," she answered, her tone falsely bright, "Do you have another job?" He nodded, packing his things.  
"Yeah, seems that your father wants me to come to Cuzco to do some trading for the village," he said, shrugging. Internally, she was overjoyed.  
"But you were just gone for so long," she said. He walked over, kissing her on the forehead.  
"Don't worry honey, I'll be home soon," he replied, heading for the door, "Take care of yourself and the kid while I'm gone."  
"Her name is Ariel," she seethed as he closed the door, "She has a name."

She awoke to someone carrying her to her bedroom from her armchair, groggily opening her eyes.  
"Pacha," she groaned, "I thought you went to Cuzco."  
"I came as soon as I got the letter," Jack said, laying her down in the bed, "I 'ad to see for meself." She sat up quickly, all the sleep gone from her body.  
"Jack!" she said, covering her face, "Oh Jack...I'm so sorry."

She began to cry, leaning on him for support. He wrapped his arms around her, hushing her.  
"There now," he said, sitting her up to face him, "Now, you would 'ave loved Ariel like your own if she was the child of some barmaid I'd met in Tortuga, right?"  
"Yes," she replied, sniffling.  
"Then I don't see 'ow I couldn't love your child by a different man," he replied, wiping away her tears, "I don't like that its 'is, I wish it was mine; but I will love that child."  
"Can you do that?" she asked, surprised.  
"O course I can," he replied, shrugging, "After growing up referring to Teague as "The Man Who May Or May Not Be My Father", I've come to embrace all meanings of the idea of family."  
"Teague," she murmured to herself, "Teague is your father's name?"  
"Correction love, he may or may not be my father," he teased, "Yes. Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code."  
"Did you and your father get along well?" she asked, seizing the opportunity to talk about Jack's past and his family.  
"I looked up to 'im as a lad," he said, "'e's the reason I'm a pirate. I didn't see 'im much. 'E didn't 'ave time to be all "patriarchal" and the like."  
"So who raised you?" she asked, looking interested.  
"Grandmama," he replied simply, shrugging once more, "An before you ask, no. We did not get along well." She looked down, feeling as if she was prying too hard. She wasn't sure if Jack was angry with her or not, despite his acceptance of the child. She was terrified that this was the last she'd see of him, that he'd leave for good after this.  
"Luv," he said, lifting her chin, "Don't be afraid." She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.  
"Oh Jack," she whispered in his ear, "I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed her cheek, holding her close against him.  
"You'll never have to know, luv," he replied, kissing her once more, "And I'm sure Ariel will be nothing short of ecstatic to have a new little brother or sister."

"She had better be," she joked, "She's nagged me enough for a brother or sister!" He chuckled, shaking his head.  
"She got that demanding nature from you," he said, stroking her cheek.  
"And she got her charm from you!" she replied, nipping at his thumb as it trailed past her mouth. He jerked his hand away from her face, shaking it.  
"No biting, chewing, nipping and or snapping at me fingers!" he exclaimed, "I've 'ad too many run ins with cannibals for any of that!" She smirked, kissing him and running her hands over his chest.  
"How about another run in?" she teased.


	4. Run Away

_"Mother, _  
_ I have gone to sail the seas with Daddy. I hate having to stay in the village and I want adventure! I love you and I'll write you when I find my first treasure. I'm going to be a pirate and you can't stop me. Daddy says I can be a pirate if I want to! So, we're leaving Lima in a few days after Daddy loads up the ship with rum and other things he likes. "_

Chicha sat, wiping the tears from her eyes as she re-read the letter for the umpteenth time, looking around the docks. She was bringing her daughter home today, whether she liked it or not. She was hoping to see Jack or Ariel, seeing as she had not met Jack's crew before. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of red hair in the crowd.

"Ariel!" she cried out, pushing her way through the busy docks, "Ariel!"  
She watched as her daughter scurried up the gangplank of a ship, weaving past men and cargo as if she were born doing it.  
"The Black Pearl," she murmured to herself, raising an eyebrow, "Ariel!"

"Pardon me, miss," a kind looking older man said as he pushed past her, walking up the gangplank himself. She noticed that he was dressed in an old and dirty English Navy uniform, which made her worry for Jack's safety. He was a good man, a clever man, and she couldn't stand the thought of him hanging for his crime of being a pirate.

"Ah! Mister Gibbs," Jack called out, coming plainly into view, "Just the...man I was looking for."  
"JACK!" Chicha bellowed, running up onto the ship, "Where is she?" Jack raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised to see her there.  
"I will take the liberty of assuming you mean Ariel," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well-"

_SLAP._

Jack looked at Chicha, shocked.  
"You told our daughter that she could be a pirate if she wants to?" she demanded, angry tears in her eyes. Gibbs looked from her to Jack, looking caught in the middle.  
"I deserved that," he muttered to himself, "That wasn't exactly-"

_SLAP_.

"Then you told her she could come with you despite the fact that she ran away from home?" she demanded again, looking fit to strangle him, "What were you thinking! She's a child for heaven's sake, not to mention a girl on a ship full of men and rum! You can't keep your eyes on her all the time! Imagine what could happen! Don't you ever think?"

"Luv," he said, gently, catching her hands in his own, "Wot were you doin at 13?" She blushed, looking down.  
"I may or may not have been leading pirates to a lost city," she mumbled. He nodded, grinning once more.  
"An when I was 13, I 'ad me own ship and me own adventures," he replied, his eyes hazing as he remembered his youth. She shook her head, still looking quite upset.  
"But that was us!" she said, "Ariel doesn't need to live like that...she needs stability. She needs to come home." Jack rested his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Luv," he said seriously, "I may not be the best at the 'andlin of emotional girl-children, but I think this is best for 'er right now, and for you," he shook his head, "You 'ave two little ones at 'ome. You need to give your attention to them. Let me worry about Ariel."  
"Jack..." she began to argue, before he put a finger up to her lips, silencing her.  
"I 'aven't gotten to take 'er on a trip," he said, "An you promised us both that you'd let me." She sighed, throwing up her hands.  
"Alright then," she said, still looking upset, "But you both had better come home and visit. The twins will miss her terribly."

"I'll miss them," Ariel said, rushing over and throwing her arms around her mother, "I'm so sorry for running away and not listening to you! I just wanted to see Daddy and go on an adventure..." Chicha patted her back and kissed her head, smiling through her tears.  
"It's all right dear," she said, kneeling down to her level, "Take care of your father for me, okay? And make sure you both write me plenty while you're away."

She stood on the dock, watching as the man she loved and her eldest daughter sailed away.  
_Please, please. Protect them, keep them safe. Bring them home to me soon._


	5. A Little Bit Longer

_((AN: I know a lot of people don't like this portrayal of Pacha. But this is my fanfiction, and also this is the relationship that the Pacha I had before cultivated between us. It's the only way I see the character now and it's hard to get away from that interpretation. So sorry if I offend.))_

"So, he finally came to get his daughter?" Pacha asked, looking over at Chicha, "Well, at least he's out of our lives now."  
"She's my daughter too, Pacha," she replied, her voice exhausted, "Her name is Ariel. And She's just on a trip with him. She'll be home soon."  
"After being gone, what, two months? How do you even know she's still alive? That man would sell her for a pair of boots. Or maybe a few more gold teeth," Pacha said, chuckling at his own joke.

_She's been gone 122 days_, she thought to herself, _123 tomorrow_.

"You don't know Jack," she said through gritted teeth, "He'd never sell her or I for anything. He loves us."  
She froze, mentally cursing herself for the last part of that statement. It would inevitably cause a huge fight.  
"Oh, he loves both of you?" Pacha said, sarcasm dripping from his words, "It's so sweet that you think that." He stood, bending over her chair, his arms blocking her in, "He loves you? He left you here to get murdered by Amaruinti. He brought you some other woman's child. He's in between you and your husband," he snorted, "I'm sure he just loves you so much."  
She glared up at him, pushing his arms away from her chair.  
"Get out of my way," she demanded, standing. She walked away from him into the kitchen as he continued to talk at her back.

"Yes Chicha, just run off into the kitchen, sink into your imaginary role of good housewife," he mocked, "Play pretend as long as you like. Because that's all you've ever done. You've pretended you were better than this village but look! Here you are still! Your little fantasy with that man is just that, a fantasy. He'll never change for you. He'll still be a whore mongering,rum drinking, swindling thief; no matter how many times you spread your legs for him!"  
"Pacha, you need to stop," she said, swallowing her tears, "You're saying things you shouldn't."  
"Oh, I'm saying things I shouldn't? You've done things you shouldn't our entire marriage!" Chicha sighed, facing him.

"If I said I married you because I was in love with you, I'd be lying. I actually have no idea why I married you. In fact..." she paused, looking at her feet, "I was planning on leaving with him the day Amaruinti came to the village." Pacha looked fit to spit ink.  
"You were planning on leaving me, no word, no goodbyes, for that...ship rat?"  
Chicha hugged herself, looking away, "Yes. I still want to," she said, her voice betraying her guilt, "If it weren't for the twins, I would have disappeared when Ariel went to sea with her father."  
Pacha looked at her incredulously, shaking his head.

"Are they even mine?" he spat, glaring at her. She glared back at him.  
"Of course their yours, you oaf," she spat, "If they weren't, I wouldn't be standing here."  
"And how do you know that they aren't his?" he demanded.  
"Because, when I conceived Jack had been gone for almost 4 months. There's no way they could be his," she pushed past him, "A shame too. I wish they were his."

Pacha reached out, grabbing her arm hard and jerking her towards him, "How dare you talk to me like that!"  
"And what are you going to do about it?" she demanded, pulling her arm from his grip, "You were the one who started spitting venom." He grabbed her again, shaking her.  
"You don't know what I've been through...you don't know what I've done for you!" he bellowed, "And this is how you repay me?"  
She tried to pull away from his grip, but his hands were too strong.  
"Let go of me!" she yelped,pulling hard. He didn't move to let her go, shaking her hard.  
"I've worked my entire life to get your attention and you still just used me to get what you want!" he continued to yell, her entire world shaking to the core.  
She clawed at his arms, trying to get away.  
"Let go of me! Let go!" she cried, struggling against him, "I don't care! My entire life, everyone has tried to change me, make me something I'm not! Jack doesn't! Jack loves me and he loves our daughter!"  
Pacha looked shocked, suddenly releasing his grip on her as she flew to the floor.

"Mummy?"  
A faint, scared voice said from the doorway. Chicha looked up, scrambling to her feet. It was Ariel...with her father right behind her, pistol loaded and pointed at Pacha.  
"Ariel! Jack!" She exclaimed, rushing over to them. She hugged Ariel close, planting a frantic kiss on her forehead before grabbing Jack.  
"Jack, no. Jack, it isn't what it looks like at all," she pleaded with him, pushing him out of the door way.  
"Wot sort of man are you?" he demanded, his pistol still pointed at the large man, "Did 'e 'urt you?" he demanded, looking at Chicha.  
"No, no he didn't...Jack please, put your pistol away. It's a misunderstanding. I just fell. Not in front of Ariel..." Jack looked back at her, frowning but tucking his pistol back in it's holster. He reached out to pull her into a hug, but she cried out, her arms tender and bruising from Pacha's hands. Jack frowned, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Wot 'appened?" he asked, kissing her head, "'Ow'd you end up on the floor?"  
"I fell," she repeated, "We were just arguing. That's all." He looked angry, and emotion she had never really seen in Jack, and it frightened her a bit.  
"Jack, relax. It's okay. Everything's fine," she said, kissing his cheek gently, "Let's just go to the tavern. We can talk there."

Ariel tittered excitedly about all the things she had seen as Jack stole glances at Chicha. He had no idea whether or not to believe her- things had looked very bad when they had walked in, and for the first time in a long time, he had to seriously resist the urge to shoot first and ask later.  
Chicha on the other hand was focusing as much as she could on Ariel's story, trying to avoid locking eyes with Jack. She knew what he thought...but that wasn't what happened. _It was just an accident. It was a misunderstanding._

"So, a misunderstanding," he said quietly, glancing at her. She nodded, smiling.  
"Just a misunderstanding," she said, shrugging,"It's nothing."  
He nodded, seeing that she wasn't really willing to talk about it, and looked back down at his drink.

_He believed me,_ she thought, internally sighing in relief, _Thank the sun god for small blessings._  
She didn't think it'd ever happen again, they were both just angry. But she wouldn't fool herself into believing that she didn't need to get away from Pacha.  
_When the children are a bit older. Just a bit longer._


	6. Stay Safe

They began walking up the hill to the house, when Jack grabbed Chicha's hand.

"Wait a moment," he said, letting Ariel go ahead before turning and whispering, "I don't want you two goin back there." Chicha shrugged, smiling serenely.  
"Jack, it was just a misunderstanding. Really, nothing will happen again, it was a little spat, that's all."  
Jack looked at her, his face betraying his true emotions. She held his face in her hands, smiling.

"Do you remember Paititi?" she asked quietly.  
Jack nodded, kissing her thumb.  
"And do you remember what I told you about Villanueva's man?" she pressed.  
He nodded again, opening his mouth to argue. She put her finger over his lips gently.  
"Desperation," she said, "Makes men do desperate things. Forgive him. I already have."  
Jack shook his head, looking upset.  
"'ow do you do that?" he asked, "'Ow do you just let er'ythin go? I don't go lookin for fights, you know that...but..."  
Chicha hushed him, kissing his cheek.  
"This is just as much my fault. If it weren't for me, this would have never happened," she said, closing her eyes, "But, I wouldn't change it. If I did...who knows. I wouldn't have Ariel. I wouldn't have the twins. If this is the price I pay for the beautiful things in my life, I'm willing to."  
He rested his hands gently on her shoulders, frowning.

"If 'e ever 'as another 'misunderstanding' wit you that ends wit you on the floor again, 'e an my sword will 'ave a very painful misunderstandin," he said, looking very serious.  
She laughed, shaking her head.  
"Jack..." she scolded gently, "You know you can't do that..." Jack shrugged, flashing her a grin.  
"Luv, the EITC and the King will 'ave me 'anged for less important things. If I did it, it'd be the only thing in this world I'd say wos worth it."  
She laughed, shaking her head.  
"Hush you," she teased. He grabbed her hands, pulling her close to him.  
"Tonight," he whispered, "We can disappear. You, me an the place'll just be a memory."  
"Jack..." she choked, her tears finally falling, "I..."  
He wiped away the tears, sighing.  
"Will it always be a bit longer?" he asked, "'Ow much more do we 'ave to suffer...'ow much more do you 'ave to suffer, luv?" He shook his head, "I don't know 'ow much longer I can abide by this. I can't see you 'urt. Not like this."  
She pulled him down to her lips, kissing him softly. He looked down at her, brushing her hair back.  
"Be safe, luv," he said, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you soon."


	7. Your Responsibility

"Whatever happened to your face?" Atoc asked his daughter, touching it gently along the corner of the angry bruise on the side of her face. She flinched away from his touch, waving him off quickly.  
"Oh nothing," she said, smiling, "Just took a toy to the face," she said, joking, "Tipo has quite the arm on him."

Atoc looked at his daughter hard, knowing something wasn't right. It wasn't like her to brush him off that way, and besides the fact that if her son gave her that bruise, then he was entirely too strong for a boy of 5.  
"If someone hurt you, you would tell me, wouldn't you?" he asked, looking at her carefully. She took a deep intake of air, nodding quickly.  
"Of course Papi," she rushed, "Who would ever hurt me?" He frowned, thinking. It was as if she was baiting him to say it.  
"Pacha was raised by the town drunk," he said quietly, "I only worry he may have picked up on some of his father's habits." Chicha genuinely laughed at this. Her father was more right than he could ever realize. But she smiled to herself, knowing that Pacha was enjoying his own broken nose. _Justice is justice_, she thought to herself.

"Remember, you always taught me to stand up for myself and what I believe in...you know, unless I was against mother," she smirked, sipping the tea she and her father were sharing. He shook his head at her watching the three little ones play.  
"Has Ariel begun her schooling?" he asked, relieved to get away from such heavy subject matter. Chicha nodded, grinning.  
"Papi, she started very young," she admonished gently, "Her father brought her the most beautiful storybook I've ever seen. She reads it every chance she gets." Atoc shook his head, smiling.  
"She's so much like you," he said, running his fingers over his now graying mustache, "Perhaps she'd enjoy reading Don Juan, as you so adored at that age?" Chicha blushed, looking away. Of course, he would bring up her passion for Don Juan and his tales.  
"Papi...it's not appropriate for a girl her age to read that," she said, her cheeks still flushed. Atoc grinned, patting her knee gently.  
"Of course it isn't. That's why I figured she'd enjoy it," he said, grinning. They both laughed, but soon Atoc's laughs became rattling coughs, his body hunched over. He pressed a silk handkerchief to his lips, still shaking as he coughed.

"Papi!" Chicha exclaimed, rubbing his back gently.  
"It's nothing," he wheezed, waving her off, "I'm quite alright, Reina." He pulled back the handkerchief from his lips, red staining the cloth.  
"Papi..." she sighed, looking at the rag, "You're sick...why didn't you tell me?"  
"Reina, you have three children," he said, patting her head gently, "You have no need to be worrying about your old dog of a father. I'll be fine."

Chicha bit her lip, knowing that her father was probably downplaying his illness quite a bit. She feared that the day may come that he would pass without meeting the man he had told her about so long ago.

"Papi," she said gently, "Do you remember when you told me that I would find someone who loved me for who I am, and who would make me feel safe?"  
"Of course I do," he replied, sipping his tea, "But don't bother continuing if you're going to try to feed me some line about Pacha being that man."  
"No. It's someone you've never met..." she bit her lip, "He's a pirate." Atoc chuckled, shaking his head.  
"I always knew that you'd end up falling for a pirate," he mumbled, looking at the sky.  
"Papi, he's a good man," she said, smiling, "He's Ariel's father. He wants me to leave the village with him and the children."  
"He wants to take another man's children with him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Must be some man."  
"He is an amazing man," she responded, looking at her tea, "I almost didn't marry Pacha for him."  
"I have to meet this one," he demanded, pounding his fist on the table, "Any man that made you second guess yourself in that marriage is my friend." He bent once more, harsh coughs shaking his once strong frame. Chicha swallowed tears, seeing her father in such a state.  
"You will, Papi," she said quietly, "Very soon. I promise."

"And what is this man's name?" he asked, wiping sweat from his brow, "You never did say it."  
"His name is Jack Sparrow," she said, smiling in spite of herself. He shook his head, grinning.  
"You certainly know how to choose them," he said, "I can't help but wonder if you love him because he insulted Amaruinti so thoroughly."  
"He never did tell me what he did," she muttered to herself, "I always assumed he had slept with his wife." Atoc snorted, shaking his head.

"He would've done him better if he had merely slept with his wife," Atoc chuckle, "Mr. Sparrow not only dishonored the man by stealing a certain map as well as his family's sacred temple carving of the sun god, but he then casually stopped him, in the streets, to discuss politics. It seemed that Mr. Sparrow and Amaruinti had rather differing opinions. When Amaruinti returned home, he discovered the temple sacked and the map missing and knew it was the pirate he had met in the street. They pursued him throughout the city, but he had vanished."

Chicha laughed, personally amused by her father's interpretation of great insults. Jack stealing the sacred temple piece was second to politics. She would keep in mind to remind Jack to keep his thoughts to himself when they meet. Atoc smiled serenely, smiling up at the sun.

"Do you promise that if I approve of this man, you'll leave Pacha?" he asked, looking at her seriously. She hadn't expected him to be so straightforward about it.  
"Yes Papi," she replied, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the forehead, "I promise."  
"Ariel, Chaca and Tipo deserve to have a house full of love," he continued, "It is your responsibility to provide them with that."


End file.
